The Weasley's Adventure
by odit123
Summary: Ceritanya aneh dan patut di review
1. Chapter 1

_Ibu,_

_Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa diriku bisa seperti Bill dan Charlie. Bisa jauh dari orangtua. Kini aku berkelana jauh. Mungkin ada saatnya nanti aku pulang._

_Salam sayang_

_Ron_

"Ron!" desis Percy. Mata Molly Weasley menjadi sembap. Ginny menundukkan kepalanya sedih. Arthur Weasley menepuk pundak Ginny

"Dia sudah pergi?" Molly bertanya lagi.

"Yeah, sedari tadi." Fred dan George yang biasanya riang kini berubah sedih. Mereka berenam berdiri mengelilingi tempat tidur Ronald Weasley, anak laki-laki terkecil di keluarga itu.

Sementara Ron Weasley...

"Kebun binatang?" dia mendongak memandang papan yang terpampang di tempat yang ramai. Matanya kini memandang peta yang diberikan Harry Potter, sahabatnya. Ia menyeret kopernya pergi dari tempat itu.

"Bukan tempat yang bagus, kata Harry...aku harus melewati Gedung Pertahanan Inggris..." Ron melangkahkan jari-jarinya pada peta. Ia menengok kiri kanan.

"Muggle hebat." Ron menggeleng pelan ketika melihat beberapa reklame besar di pinggir jalan, lalu pergi sambil menyeret-nyeret kopernya. Ia merasa sedikit takut untuk menyebrang jalan.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Nak?" sebuah suara mengagetkan. Ron nyaris terlonjak.

"S...siapa kau?" Ron bertanya sedikit kaget. Orang itu tertawa ramah.

"Kau tidak mengenaliku? Aku ini polisi. Pengatur lalu lintas disini. Siapa namamu?" oolisi itu menjabat tangan Ron.

"Ron. Ronald Weasley." Ron memandang polisi itu takut-takut.

"Kita bicara di pos penjagaanku saja." polisi menarik Ron dari situ. Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di pos penjagaan. Ron duduk di tempat duduk yang disediakan.

"Nah, Ron. Kenalkan, aku Mark Harris. Aku polisi disini. Kau sekolah dimana, Ron?" polisi itu bertanya ramah.

"Di...Hogwarts...anda pasti tidak tahu tempat itu." Ron menjawab dengan sedikit gugup. Ia membuka petanya lagi.

"Hogwarts? Itu nama panti jompo di dekat sini, Nak. Kau tinggal disana?" Mr. Harris bertanya melecehkan. Bodoh, pikir Ron. Nama panti jompo itu bukan Hogwarts, tapi Hagwish.

"Aku tidak tinggal disitu! Anda salah dengar, saya tidak tinggal di Hagwish, tapi Hogwarts. H-O-G-W-A-R-T-S. Saya mencari teman saya yang tinggal di Privet Drive." Ron mendadak marah. Mr. Harris tertawa aneh. Ternyata Muggle ini benar-benar aneh.

"Privet Drive? Kau ingin kesana?" Mr. Harris berhenti tertawa. Ron mengangguk.

"Privet Drive masih sangat jauh, Nak. Apa kau punya uang untuk naik taksi atau bis?" tanya Mrs. Harris lagi. Ron merogoh kantongnya.

"Lima belas Galleon dan dua puluh Sickle. Cukup?" Ron menghitung uang yang ada di kantongnya. Mr. Harris terbelalak.

"Apa itu! Itu bukan mata uang Inggris!" nada bicara Mr. Harris melengking. Ron buru-buru memasukkan kantong itu. Ia baru ingat kalau ia berada di dunia Muggle.

"Ups, sori." Ron memandang Mr. Harris.

"Oh tidak apa, Nak." Mr. Harris masih sedikit kaget. Ron membuka petanya.

"Anda punya daftar alamat dokter gigi?" pikiran itu melintas di benak Ron. Mr. Harris mengangguk.

"Dokter gigi siapa?" Mr. Harris membuka daftar.

"Granger." Ron berkata pelan.

"Suami istri dokter gigi. Kau ingin aku antar kesana?" Mr. Harris bertanya ramah.

"Tentu saja." Ron mengangguk bersemangat. Mr. Harris mengambil kunci motornya dan menyalakannya. Ron memandang takjub. Ia melihat knalpot dan mendekati Mr. Harris.

"Apa perlu aku matikan bagian belakang motormu? Kurasa ada yang rusak disana." Ron membisiki Mr. Harris.

"Oh..tidak Ron...tidak perlu. Tak ada yang rusak disana. Itu namanya knalpot. Tunggu sebentar disini." Mr. Harris masuk ke dalam pos penjagaan. Ron mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan sebotol air.

"Harus kusiram. Mr. Harris pasti tidak memperhatikanku tadi." Ron membuka tutup botol air minumnya dan memasukkan airnya dalam knalpot. Ia bersusah payah sampai air itu habis.

"Ada apa, Ron?" suara Mr. Harris mengagetkan Ron. Ron sedikit salah tingkah.

"Aku ingin mematikan api yang ada disini. Aku takut kalau benda ini terbakar." Ron menunjuk knalpot. Mr. Harris tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Ron, apa kau tidak tahu apa itu knalpot? Dari situ keluar gas karbon dari sepeda motor. Kau siap untuk pergi ke rumah keluarga Granger?" tanya Mr. Harris ramah. Wajah Ron semerah rambutnya kini. Kemudian ia mengangguk setuju.

"Anda tidak punya sapu, Mr. Harris?" Ron bertanya tiba-tiba saat Mr. Harris menaiki sepeda motor.

"Sapu? Kau ingin menjadi pembantu di rumah keluarga Granger?" tanya Mr. Harris lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak. Biasanya saya berpergian dengan..." Ron tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena ingat dia berada di dunia Muggle.

"Ada apa?" Mr. Harris nampak curiga. Ron menggeleng dan ia mencoba naik sepeda motor. Kelihatannya ia sedikit agak kesulitan untuk naik sepeda motor. Saat perjalanan, ia terlihat agak oleng. Sehingga ia jatuh di jalanan berumput dan Mr. Harris tidak memperhatikan.

"Sial!" umpat Ron. Motor Mr. Harris sudah hilang dari pandangannya. Ia mengambil kopernya yang juga terjatuh. Saat itu pula ada tangan terulur yang berada di depan hidungnya.

"Sakit?" tanya gadis yang berada di depannya. Ron meraih tangan gadis itu dan berdiri.

"Begitulah." Ron berusaha menahan sakit di tangan dan punggungnya.

"Rasanya aku tidak pernah melihatmu." gadis itu mencoba mengingat.

"Aku bukan orang sini." Ron berkata singkat. Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya lagi.

"Kenalkan, aku Joan. Aku tinggal di dekat sini. Kau?" gadis itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Ronald. Panggil saja Ron. Bisa aku ke rumahmu? Aku ingin minta sedikit obat luka." Ron memohon pada Joan. Joan mengangguk dan membantu Ron menarik kopernya.

Sesampainya di rumah Joan...

"Ini rumahmu?" Ron bertanya aneh. Ia melihat bangunan bertingkat yang berada di depan matanya.

"Tentu saja. Ayo masuk. Katanya kau ingin obat luka." Joan menarik koper Ron hingga masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ron melihat ruang tamu yang luas di dalamnya.

"Tunggu disini. Aku akan mengambilkanmu obat luka." Joan meletakkan koper Ron. Sementara Ron memandang perapian dan mendekatinya.

"Perapian yang cukup luas untuk bubuk Floo." gumam Ron. Ia mengambil pot yang berada di atas perapian dan merogoh isinya. Betapa kagetnya Ron, ketika ia mengetahui bahwa isi pot itu bukan bubuk Floo namun media agar.

"Uh...apa ini? Cairan yang..." belum selesai Ron melanjutkan kata-katanya, Joan sudah menepuk pundaknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Joan. Ron menggeleng dan membersihkan tangannya. Ia mengambil obat luka di tangan Joan.

"Kau tidak punya bubuk Floo?" tanya Ron jengkel.

"Bubuk Flow? Apa itu?" selidik Joan.

"Oh...tidak. Jangan dipikirkan." Ron baru ingat kalau dia di dunia Muggle. Joan membantunya membersihkan luka.

"Kau tinggal dimana, Ron?" tanya Joan lagi.

"Aku kabur dari rumah." Ron menyerahkan obat luka pada Joan.

"Kabur! Kau tidak takut pada orangtuamu?" Joan tampak sedikit terkejut.

"Orangtuaku selalu menganggap aku kalah dari kakak-kakakku." Ron duduk di kursi ruang tamu.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa menginap disini. Kata ibuku, kau boleh menginap disini." Joan menawarkan pada Ron dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Eh..Joan terima kasih. Tapi kau yakin tidak akan merepotkanmu?" Ron mulai salah tingkah karena ia kaget boleh tinggal di kediaman Muggle.

"Tentu saja. Aku anak tunggal disini. Tapi kau harus janji menemaniku main basket setiap hari." Joan merasa sedikit senang.

"Bask cet? Apa itu?" tanya Ron ceplas-ceplos. Joan menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Ya ampun...kau tidak tahu basket? Itu permainan bola. Masa kau tidak tahu!" jawab Joan agak kesal. Pikiran Ron melayang ke Quidditch.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Itu permainan favoritku!" ujar Ron sengit. Joan mengantarkan Ron ke kamar tamu dan meletakkan kopernya disana. Sepeninggal Joan, Ron merebahkan diri di atas kasur.

"Empuk...seperti Hogwarts..." Ron berangan-angan andai rumahnya punya kasur seempuk ini. Ruangan kamarnya luas seperti ini dan bersih. Tiba-tiba pintu diketuk. Ron membuka pintu.

"Ronald?" tanya wanita itu.

"Ya. Anda siapa?" Ron balik bertanya.

"Saya ibunya Joan. Kamu mau mandi? Atau minum teh?" tanya ibunya Joan lagi.

"Terima kasih. Nanti saja." Ron melempar senyum tulusnya.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi saja saya." ibunya Joan meninggalkan Ron sendirian lagi. Ron menutup pintu dan memperhatikan isi kamar tamu itu. Sebuah ranjang single bed yang empuk, lemari yang tinggi, kursi dan sebuah meja. Seandainya ia memiliki kamar seperti ini...

"RON!" sebuah teriakan memecah keheningan. Ron menengok keluar jendela dan melihat Joan membawa bola seperti Quaffle.


	2. Chapter 2

"Er...apa?" tanya Ron canggung. Joan melempar bola basket ke arah Ron. Untung Ron menangkapnya dengan sigap.

"Sesuai janji, kau harus menemaniku main basket setiap hari." Joan menjawab dengan cuek. Mata Ron melebar.

"Kau ingin aku jadi Chaser?" tanya Ron dengan mulut menganga. Joan mengernyitkan dahi.

"Caesar? Kau pikir aku siapa? Cleopatra?" Joan membentak dengan gusar. Ron lagi-lagi kelepasan.

"Chaser. Che-syer. C-H-A-S-E-R. Mengerti? Bukan Caesar. Kau pikir aku keturunan kerajaan Romawi Kuno!" Ron berkata agak berteriak. Joan melongo.

"Chaser itu apa?" tanyanya polos. Ron kelepasan lagi! Sial! Padahal dia sedang berada di dunia Muggle.

"Lupakan. Ayo kita bermain basket." Ron berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Joan menggeleng pelan dan berlari menuju lapangan basket.

"Siap?" Joan sudah siap untuk melempar bolanya.

"Tidak perlu naik sapu?" tanya Ron tiba-tiba.

"Sapu? Kau ingin membersihkan lapangan!" jerit Joan. Ron menggeleng.

"Aku tahu kalau ini memang permainan Muggle, tetapi bukankah kita juga perlu menggunakan sapu untuk terbang?" Ron tetap pada pendiriannya. Joan mengernyit lalu tangannya menempel di pipi Ron.

"Kau sakit, ya? Sampai mengira sapu itu bisa terbang?" Joan menepuk-nepuk pipi Ron.

"Tidak." Ron berkata dengan nada polosnya.

"Kau benar-benar aneh." Joan menggeleng berkali-kali. Ron kembali masuk ke dalam rumah Joan.

"Aku masuk dulu. Aku benar-benar lelah karena aku lari dari rumah jam 3 pagi." Ron menguap dan meninggalkan Joan yang melongo karena bingung.

Sore harinya, pintu kamar Ron digedor oleh Joan.

"Ron! Bangun! Ada kebakaran disini!" suara Joan yang keras membangunkan Ron. Ron terlonjak dan mengambil tongkatnya.

"Aquarita!" air mengucur dari ujung tongkat Ron.

"RON!" Joan berteriak semakin keras. Ron keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat api sudah berkobar di ruang tamu.

"Pergilah. Temani ibumu." Ron menyuruh Joan pergi. Joan mengangguk dan segera berlari.

"Aquarita! Aquarita! Aquarita!" Ron berteriak berkali-kali. Sayang air yang mengucur hanya sedikit. Ron kelelahan dan akhirnya ia menemukan ide. Ia mengambil akuarium dan media agar. Tapi tidak terjadi reakasi apa-apa. Ia merasa benar-benar kehabisan ide dan tak lama kemudian ia pingsan karena sebatang balok yang menimpa kepalanya.

"Ron?" suara yang dikenal Ron itu memanggilnya. Ron membuka mata dan melihat ada tiga orang yang memandangnya dengan cemas. Joan, ibu Joan, dan...

"Mione?" Ron mengernyitkan dahi. Hermione Granger, sahabatnya, mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Joan. Ron mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan rumahmu?" Ron balik bertanya.

"Hermione sudah memanggil pemadam kebakaran. Untuk sementara aku dan ibuku menyewa apartemen sampai rumah kami jadi." Joan menjawab dengan lancar.

"Kau kenal Hermione?" Ron bertanya lagi. Joan dan Hermione berpandangan, lalu tertawa.

"Kau tidak tahu ya? Kalau aku punya nama lengkap Joanne F Granger. Aku adalah sepupu Hermione." Joan menjawab diikuti tawa Hermione. Ron memperhatikan keduanya.

"Tapi... hei. Kalian berbeda jauh sekali. Hermione berambut cokelat dan kau hitam." Ron berusaha menahan malu.

"Kau saja yang menjelaskannya, Mione." Joan melirik Hermione.

"Baiklah...baiklah... Ayah Joan adalah pamanku. Ibu Joan keturunan Jepang. Joan lebih mirip dengan ibunya daripada ayahnya. Jadi..." Hermione memandang Ron.

"Jadi kesimpulannya kalian bersaudara." Ron menjawab kesal.

"Ronald!" suara wanita memanggil Ron. Mata wanita itu bengkak, seperti habis menangis dan ia membawa orang-orang yang semuanya berambut merah manyala. Joan dan Hermione menoleh seketika.

"Mum!" Ron memeluk ibunya. Molly Weasley menangis, begitu pula seluruh keluarganya.

"Aku menyesal Mum..." Ron melepaskan pelukannya. Molly mengelus rambut Ron.

"Kita pulang sekarang?" tawar Arthur Weasley diikuti anggukan seluruh keluarganya.

"Jangan lupa kirim surat, Mione." bisik Ron pelan.

Tiga hari kemudian...

"Surat untukmu." Ginny memberikan surat pada Ron dari Hermione.

_Dear Ron,_

_Kuharap kau sudah sampai di rumah dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Aku akan bilang segalanya. Yah... segalanya. Mulai dari Joan, Mr. Harris, dan keluargamu. Ibu Joan adalah penyihir. Tapi Joan dan ayahnya tidak tahu. Sayang Joan bukanlah seorang penyihir seperti ibunya. Mr. Harris, polisi yang mengantarmu waktu itu baru sadar kalau kau jatuh. Ia mencarimu kemana-mana. Tapi ia tidak menemukannya. Awalnya aku berpikir Ron yang ia maksud bukanlah kau, tapi ternyata ya. Aku sedang mengantar pesanan ibuku untuk ibu Joan ketika rumahnya terbakar. Joan dan ibunya keluar dari rumah. Aku menolong mereka dan mereka bilang kau masih di dalam. Ketika mendekat, aku mendengar kau berteriak. Aku segera memanggil pemadam kebakaran dan menulis surat pada keluargamu. Untunglah kau selamat dan keluargamu datang menjemput._

_Oke, sekian dulu. Mungkin akan kusambung nanti. Jangan pernah kabur dari rumah lagi._

_Salam sayang,_

_Hermione_


End file.
